¿Por qué se suicidó Kyle?
by OFIXD
Summary: "Las madres tenemos el deber de cuidar de nuestros hijos, incluso cuando ya no podemos solucionar nada"


**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Muerte de un personaje, sufrimiento.

**D**edicado a: Mónica.

**-.-.-.-¿Por qué se suicidó Kyle?-.-.-.-**

"_Las madres tenemos el deber de cuidar de nuestros hijos, incluso cuando ya no podemos solucionar nada"_

Sheila estaba muy agotada, le dolía la cabeza, no paraba de pensar, se supone que tenia que haberlo superado ya porque habían pasado 5 años pero no era capaz, no podía olvidar que ya no tenia a su hijo con ella.

Muchas veces se sentía culpable, pensaba que no había valorado los sentimientos de Kyle, que tal vez por eso tomó esa drástica decisión. Gerald le decía que dejase de torturarse, que no era su culpa pero ¿Cuándo escuchaba a su hijo? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué no notó nada anormal en él? Pensaba que era una mala madre, porque una buena madre hubiese podido impedir que su hijo muriese. Sheila no pudo.

Estaba claro que no podría dormir en toda la noche, de mala gana se puso las zapatillas y salió del dormitorio, se dirigió a la habitación de Ike, cuando abrió la puerta lo vio dormido y tranquilo, Sheila suponía que Ike era feliz ¿Podía estar segura? Con Kyle también lo estaba. Con esos pensamientos abandonó en dormitorio de su hijo y bajó al salón.

Allí vio la foto de toda su familia, la última. Nunca se había atrevido pero esta vez supo que tenía que hacerlo.

En la habitación de Kyle todo estaba tal y como él lo dejó, Sheila pensaba que la respuesta estaba allí, miró su armario, librería, ordenador... y no encontró nada raro, suspiró, se aproximó a la mesilla de su hijo y la abrió: unas gafas para leer, un par de cómics, un ejemplar de _Madame Bovary _de Gustave Flaubert y una libreta de tapas duras y marrones, la abrió, el la primera página solo se podía leer en letras grandes_ "Kyle Broflovski"_ , Pasó páginas hasta que encontró una que llamó su atención. Empezó a leer.

"_[...]Cartman se está comportando como un verdadero hijo de puta con Kenny y no sé porqué, primero no le quiere ayudar a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas y luego intenta que yo no le ayude, es estúpido. No es que Cartman no me caiga bien pero es un hijo de puta con todos, conmigo también, ¿Qué importa mi religión? Sólo es antisemita por diversión […] Stan ha vuelto con Wendy."_

Ahora entendía todo, Kyle escribía en esa libreta lo que le pasaba, la fecha era de meses antes de su muerte ¿Y si ahí justo estaba la causa? Ese Eric Cartman había amargado la vida de su hijo ¿Y si le indujo al suicidio? ¿Y si ya no pudo soportar más tiempo sus insultos?

Sheila fue a ver al día siguiente a Eric, el muchacho le abrió la puerta sorprendido de encontrarla allí. Una vez en el salón ella empezó a preguntar.

-¿Cómo era tu relación con Kyle?- Preguntó ella mirando la taza de té que le había servido el muchacho hacía unos minutos.

-Eramos amigos.- Respondió el castaño sin dar algún otro detalle.

-Pero le insultabas.- Añadió la mujer.

-No era enserio.- Dijo Eric.

-Le hiciste sentir desgraciado ¿Lo sabes?- Dijo la mujer.

-Señora Broflovski, eso no es verdad.-Dijo Eric.- Ya era una costumbre de años, a Kyle no le afectaba.-

-¿Sabes por qué se suicidó?- Preguntó Sheila.

Cartman se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, había vuelto a empezar a nevar, una lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Mire, señora Broflovski, Kyle y yo siempre nos insultábamos, desde muy pequeños. No sé porque se suicidó, y con gusto lo hubiese impedido ¿Sabe por qué?- Sheila negó con la cabeza.- Yo le amaba.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, yo amaba a Kyle Broflovski, le amaba tanto que hubiese dado mi vida con tal de que él fuese feliz, hubiese sido capaz de hacer una locura por su amor. Pero Kyle amaba a otra persona.- Dijo Eric sin ocultar ya su llanto.- No me quería, y yo le echo tanto de menos, tanto que siento que algún día moriré por el dolor, le amo, aún le amo, ojalá pudiese ver sus ojos otra vez.-

El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, Sheila sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sin duda Eric Cartman amaba a Kyle, en cierto modo se sentía felicidad de que alguien quisiese y añorase a Kyle con aquella fuerza. Se arrodilló junto a él y le abrazó. Lloraron durante unos minutos.

-¿A quién amaba mi hijo, Eric?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-A Kenny McCormick, ese pobre de mierda... él si podía besar a Kyle, seguro, seguro que le hizo algo, era muy puta, seguro que se lió con otra persona y le rompió el corazón a Kyle, seguro.-

Cuando abandonó la residencia de los Cartman consideró la posibilidad de que el castaño tuviese razón. No tardó en encontrarse en el salón de casa de los McCormick, hablando con Kenny.

-¿Entonces no te quería a ti?-

-No, solo me ayudaba con las matemáticas, el gordo sólo quiere una respuesta, igual que usted, además estaba celoso de las atenciones de Kyle hacía mi y me echa la culpa, pero entre Kyle y yo no hubo nada más que amistad.- Explicó el rubio.

-¿Tu crees que Kyle estaba enamorado?- Preguntó Sheila.

-Sí, lo estaba y mucho, de echo le ayudábamos a conquistarle.- Dijo el chico.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Eric Cartman y tú?-

-No, jajaja, si Eric hubiese podido ayudar en eso lo hubiese impedido a toda costa.- Dijo Kenny.- No, le ayudabamos Leopold Stotch y yo.

-¿A quién quería conquistar?- Preguntó Sheila.

-No lo sé. Eso solo lo sabe Butters.- Dijo Kenneth.- Pero no lo encontrará en una semana por lo menos, está en Delaware con su familia.-

-Muchas gracias, Kenny.- Dijo agradecida la mujer.

Durante aquella semana Sheila trató de asimilar todo lo descubierto, que no era demasiado, pero de momento ya sabía que su hijo sí había conocido el amor y por severa que fuese, eso le alegraba.

Pudo hablar con Butters, el muchacho al principio se negó a revelar el secreto porque no le parecía bien. Finalmente habló tras tres largas horas de conversación y lo que reveló dejo a Sheila sin habla:

Stanley Marsh.

Había llegado al último peldaño, la última fase del camino.

-Mi hijo te amaba.- Informó ella.

-Lo sé, él me lo dijo.- Respondió Stan.

-¿Y tú a él?-

-No.- Respondió bajando la mirada.- Kyle llegó un día a mi casa con un gran ramo de rosas y me dijo que me amaba, delante de mi novia, ella... le dijo que era patético y se empezó a reír, Wendy siempre ha sido cruel.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Sheila.

-Le dije que se fuese, que dejase de hacer el ridículo.- El chico se puso a llorar.- Entonces él trató de convencerme, me ofreció de nuevo las rosas, mi novia se empezó a reír aún más fuerte, así que de un golpe hice que las rosas cayesen al suelo.- Paró un momento y continuó con el relato.- Volvió a pedírmelo, se arrodilló en el suelo y se puso a llorar. Me agaché para levantarlo entonces...

**Flashback**

_-Kyle, por favor, déjalo estar, te he dicho que no.- Explicó Stan mientras lo levantaba._

_-Por favor, Stan, una oportunidad, te haré muy feliz, de verdad.- Dijo el chico mirando a su amigo._

_-No, Kyle.-_

_-Por favor.-_

_-Te he dicho que no.-_

_Entonces Kyle besó a Stan muy fuerte, este separó a Kyle de él de inmediato._

_-¡Stanley, eres un jodido marica!- Dijo la chica antes de salir muy enfadada por la puerta._

_-¿¡Ves lo qué has hecho! ¿¡Me ha dejado otra vez por tu puta culpa!- Dijo Stan visiblemente molesto._

_-Stan... no te merece, yo te...- El judío no pudo completar la oración porque el moreno le calló de un bofetón muy fuerte que le hizo caer al suelo._

_-¡No te quiero volver a ver! ¡Te odio, hijo de puta! ¡Largo de mi casa!- Dijo Stan._

_-No Stan, no me digas eso.- Dijo Kyle llorando._

_-No vuelvas más, ojalá te mueras- Dijo Stanley._

**Fin del flashback**

-Y esa fue la última vez que le vi, cuando iba a llamarle para disculparme me llamó su marido y me dijo que se había suicidado.- Stan ahora lloraba como loco.

Sheila se fue sin articular palabra, ella no podía consolar a Stan.

Llegó a su casa apresurada y subió a la habitación de su hijo mayor y se puso a hablar como si él pudiese responderle, cerró la puerta, quería estar sola. Sola con Kyle.

-¿Por eso te suicidaste? ¿Te quitó la ilusión? ¡Maldita sea, Kyle! ¡Tenias futuro!- Se calló, como esperando poder oír una respuesta.- Tiraste tus sueños por la borda, no merecía la pena, cariño, valías más que todo eso. No quiero juzgarte cariño, yo sé que si decías que le querías tanto es que era verdad. Te quiero hijo, te quiero mucho Kyle, mi niño, mi todo, donde estés no lo olvides, descansa en paz cariño, no sufras más, mamá quiere volverte a ver algún día.-

Así Sheila avandonó el dormitorio de su hijo mucho más tranquila, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

En un lugar donde la gente no sufre y descansa eternamente, Kyle Broflovski, tranquilo para toda la eternidad le agradeció a su madre lo que había dicho y deseó verla allí muchos años más tarde.

Era su madre y Kyle tenía toda la eternidad para esperar.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: Yo he llorado escribiéndolo, espero que os pase igual =)**


End file.
